Sakuya X Ryouta
by FrowerssX
Summary: A little fan fiction about Sakuya and Ryouta. Sakuya has become to start feeling strange around Ryouta, he is looking at him more and feeling this unknown hot feeling. What is it? Will he figure it out?
1. Chapter 1- Strange feelings

I lay in my bed in silence nothing but emptiness filled the room however voices from yesterday still rang in my head.

"Coo, coo (Okosan just noticed that Sakuya was looking at Ryouta!) Coo, coo!" Okosan said. I sighed at that voice while I sat up. It wasn't true! I wasn't looking at Ryouta! I was going to ask him a perfectly normal question but I never knew how to speak to him! He was focused on his work. I just wanted to ask about if he'd show me a cultural cafe. However Okasan had to destroy it!

"God how I hate that mongrel!" I snapped but then my door opened and Yuuya walked in.  
"Oh, you think of me while you are in bed, do you? Please keep those thoughts of yours clean" Yuuya laughed at me.

"Ahh!" I screamed while I covered my bare chest up with my covers.  
"You low life! Do you never knock! Get out! How dare you come into my bedroom while I am half dressed! Do you have no manners at all!" I screamed at him while he just laughed.  
"Please brother I am only here to say your late" Yuuya smiled while I noticed his blue school uniform and orange tie. I quickly turned to my clock and looked at the time:

8:30

"Shit!" I snapped while I looked at Yuuya laughing.  
"Get out!" I screamed while I threw my pillow at him and he walked out.  
"Err, I hate living with him!" I thought however I sighed.  
"But he is my blood and he allows me to do the things I want. I can play music as much as I want and he doesn't care. Things were awkward between my family at the moment so I prefer to stay here" I sighed.

I got out of the bed quickly got dress and ran to school forgetting everything! I ran to my first class and it was literature with Mr Nanaki. With this fact I was glad as I knew he might be asleep. So once outside the room I ran into the class, I looked straight at the teachers desk while Mr Nanaki looked at me.

"Ahh Sakuya, morning! I am glad you're here!" he smiled while I looked to the desks but no one was there.  
"Huh?" I mumbled while I looked at Mr Nanaki while he slowly sat in his chair.  
"Where are the others?" I asked in confusion but like if I asked that in the right time everyone walked in.  
"Here they are! You were just a few minutes early" Mr Nanaki smiled at me. I sighed while I took my seat. It was next to the window, I liked the view however Ryouta sat next to me on my left side. I looked over to him while he took out his note pad out of his bag. He then looked at me. I looked at him and his bright red eyes with his blue hair, he then smiled.

"Would you like some paper Sakuya since you don't look like you've got anything" Ryouta said while he smiled a huge smile. I then looked at myself and remembered that I did indeed didn't have anything.  
"Please" I answered and Ryouta ripped a piece of paper out of his notepad and gave me it.  
"If you want I can give you half of my dinner as well" he smiled. As soon he said that I felt my cheeks burn and I looked away from him and turned my back at him. I huffed at myself.  
"No, that won't be necessary!" I snapped in my hot state.

At that moment Mr Nanaki stood in front of me with a frowned face.  
"Let me guess, you haven't got your homework" he sighed at me while I looked up to him.  
"Erm" I stuttered while I thought "Damn it! I shouldn't of slept in!"  
"I'm sorry sir" I said while I lowered my head while some people laughed at me. I held my head in my hands, this was not like me! I never forget stuff! I would never lower myself to this level! So why have I now!

Mr Nanaki sighed again.  
"Please, bring it tomorrow and bring it to my office. If I am not there then leave it on my desk" Mr Nanaki said while he walked to Ryouta.

I sighed again while he went around the class I huffed again however I noticed that my pink tie was loose. So I fastened it while sorted my coat however I pen hit my table. I looked over straight to Ryouta and he looked at me.  
"Coo, Coo (you need something to write with!) coo, coo" Okosan said well more shouting it like normal.

"Thank you" I mumbled while it hurt so much to say that to him. Today wasn't looking good at all for me! First I wake up late, then my idiot of a brother see's me half naked. And to top it all I forget everything for school so people are looking down on me and taking pity on me! I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die!

I sighed again but then Nr Nanaki stood in front of the class while I looked at him.  
"Right" he smiled he carried on talking while I looked at him. He always seemed less sleepy now that he moved to a literature teacher. Also since he's been with the doctor (- yup Kazuaki and Shuu are together in this so we will see them together now and again!)

Of course I didn't see the point of two men being together that is why I attacked Okosan. Not just because of my pride but in disgust! I am shocked a man like a doctor can lower his standards to go be with another man!

An hour passed and the bell rang while I was still lost in thought however when I stood up I fell back into my chair. I held my head in pain while Ryouta stood in front of me.  
"Are you alright? Do you need to see the doctor?" Ryouta asked.  
"No, I am fine!" I snapped and shot up. It was all of the over thinking I did in class. I looked to Mr Nanaki asleep in his chair leaning on his desk. I then looked at Ryouta while he smiled at me.

"Come on, we'll make our way to gym" he smiled while he walked forward I sighed. I followed him while Okosan flew beside me. I moved my head away from his wings.  
"Please do not fly so close to me! I do not want your stained white feathers all over me!" I mumbled so he flew next to Ryouta. I never liked that bird! I only put up with him because he stays with Ryouta. But yet again I only put up with Ryouta because he had knowledge of Japan and that he could tell me things about it. Not only that but he needs a friend after the loss of Hiyoko. It hit him pretty hard but not only that he was only cured of the Charon Virus (Sorry if I got the name wrong)

I was the only person really who helped him threw it and figure everything out. I was also the one who sorted everything out with the Virus so our friendship grew after that. We became much closer friends since. We sit next to each other in classes and hang around each other. I even give him the pleaser of joining me on outings if he isn't busy with any work.

Of course this leads people to think we're more than friends like Yuuya and Okasan.

I sighed and stopped walking and held my head.  
"I must stop thinking!" I thought however Ryouta looked over to me.  
"That's it! You're going to see the doctor!" Ryouta snapped.  
"How dare you! Is that a order! You commoner! How dare you order me around! Me!" I snapped.

"Oh shut up and come on, Okasan will you tell the teacher?" Ryouta asked while I closed my mouth.  
"That...That was the first time he told me to shut up! Wait!? Am I listing to him! Why did I close my mouth?!" I thought while I opened my mouth to speak but Okasan stopped me.  
"Coo, Coo (of course!)" he said and flapped away.

Ryouta then walked forward and I followed him in a huff.  
"Fine I shall go!" I huffed in anger with both him and at myself.  
"Good" Ryouta smiled and my heart skipped a beat because of the small smile.

We went to the infirmary and walked in. We stood next to each other to see Doctor Iwamine sat at his desk writing in a black note book. However he then looked at us while he pushed his red glasses closer to his eyes. He huffed and stood up.

"What do you what? What's wrong?" He asked with an angry voice.  
"I am suffering with a headache and wondered if you got anything to help it" I said while Iwamine stood in front of me. He frowned at me while he looked up and down at me.  
"Stress is never good on the head... However I have got something for you, yes" He said while he walked to the cabinets.

I looked to Ryouta while he stood behind me. He wasn't too keen on coming here anymore and since he was cured he hasn't come here. His stomach pains were totally gone, he and the doctor didn't see eye to eye fully.

"Here!" Iwamine snapped while I looked at two tablets in his right hand.  
"This will help" he said while he walked away from us. While he turned his long hair flipped over his shoulders and he walked so quietly. I took the tablets and me and Ryouta went to Gym.

I didn't do it because of my ill health so I just watched on the bench. An hour later and it was time for lunch and my stomach was rumbling.  
"Err" I mumbled however Ryouta stood in front of me in his school uniform with Okasan on his shoulder.

"We're going to the cafeteria, you want to come?" Ryouta asked.  
"Of course! This is why I sat here waiting for you!" I snapped.  
"Right" Ryouta sighed while he walked forward, I stood up and followed. So we walked to the cafeteria and sat down together. Ryouta took out his packlunch while Okosan went to order some food.

I looked at Ryouta's food, I was hungry but I refused to ask for food! So I looked away and huffed. At that moment Ryouta put a sandwich in front of me with some salad on his lid. I looked down at the food with wide eyes.

I reached out and ate however as I did I felt my cheeks burn and my heart beat went faster.  
"Th...Thanks" I stuttered, I felt honoured that he fed me even though I snapped at him early not to. I looked at Ryouta again while I slightly blushed however he looked at me.  
I quickly turned away and faced my back on him. I huffed at myself however I slammed my hand on the table.

"Tusk! Why do I feel this hot! Calm down! He only gave you food!" a voice snapped in my mind. I stood up while I held the sandwich.  
"Huh, where you going?" Ryouta asked.  
"I need to sort things out, I am the class persistent after all. I can't slack off because I've forgotten everything! I need to see what I need to do tomorrow" I said and I walked forward.

"Oh ok! I see you in maths!" Ryouta voice sounded behind me. I carried on walking. I lied to him, I just needed to be away from him and away from the hot feeling, however my collar was grabbed and I was pulled into a cupboard...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2-Now what?

I slammed onto a wall while I heard chuckling however I knew this chuckle!  
"You!" I screamed but my mouth was covered.  
"Shh little brother... I only here to give you your bag and give you some flirting advice" Yuuya smiled while I looked at his cunning blue eyes. I removed his hand from my mouth in anger.

"Flirting advice?! What are you babbling on about?! I have no time for your useless chatter right now!" I snapped.  
"Shh! All I am going to say is snap less and smile more!" Yuuya smiled.  
"Like me! I smile all the time and I never snap or shout. Be more of a gentlemen" Yuuya said.

"How dare you! I have more manners than you! Don't you dare try and bad mouth me!" I snapped.  
"Your snapping!" Yuuya smiled.  
"Shut up! Give me my bag!" I ordered and he held out my bag in front of him. I snatched it out of his hands while he laughed.

"There is better ways to get peoples attention than dragging them in a cupboard! Stupid!" I snapped and I opened the cupboard door and walked out. I walked back into the cafeteria, I walked back where Ryouta was as he sat with Okosan. I threw my bag on the table and sat down. In shock Ryouta jumped and looked at me.

I huffed while I opened my bag and looked inside of it. Everything I needed was in there including my homework for Mr Nanaki. I looked around but then I looked to a table next to a big window and there he was. Mr Nanaki was sat on the table next to a huge window sat in front of the doctor.

"Hmm" I huffed while I got my homework out.  
"Oh, you got everything! When did you get that?" Ryouta asked while I looked at him.  
"Yuuya gave me it just then. The bastard had it all along! I can't believe his nerve!" I said while Ryouta chuckled.

"At least he gave it to you" he chuckled  
"Huff! And what are you laughing at?! Do you think this is funny! I got over stressed because of his childish behaviour!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sakuya. But seeing you panic is just funny!" Ryouta laughed.  
"Coo, coo (Okosan agrees!)" Okosan said and he carried on pecking his food.  
"How rube! Laughing at another man's misfortune! Do you two have no manners! Commoners!" I snapped while I stood up.  
"Ahh Sakuya! We're only joking! Please I'm sorry" Ryouta said while I looked down to him in shock.

"I never meant to upset you, please don't go. Lunch isn't over yet" Ryouta said sweetly to me while he looked at me straight in the eyes. I stood frozen while I felt so hot while I looked into his red eyes.  
"Come on, a gentlemen never leaves a table in a huff" Ryouta smiled.  
"I am not! I'm going to take this to Mr Nanaki!" I snapped while I picked up my bag and walked to the table Mr Nanaki was sat at.

I sighed at myself while I slowly walked to the table. When I was close I heard Mr Nanaki talking to the doctor.

"Really?! You don't mind?" He asked.  
"I wouldn't of offered if I minded, I just thought it sounded like a good idea. Please don't get over exited about this" Iwamine mumbled while I stood in front of the table. This was awkward, I never was the one to intrude on lovers. Mr Nanaki looked at me while he looked straight at my book.

"Oh!" He smiled while he took my book from me.  
"Your homework" He smiled while I looked at the Doctor and he was glaring daggers at me.  
"Couldn't that wait?!"  
"Now, now. Thank you Sakuya but please try and give it in my class next time" Mr Nanaki smiled while he looked at the doctor.  
"So, the fair" Mr Nanaki smiled.

"Fair?" I asked while Mr Nanaki smiled at me  
"Why yes, there's a fair on next weekend" Mr Nanaki answered while he looked at the doctor with a small smile. The smile was sweet and caring and I just looked at it, it seemed like the smile Ryouta gives me. The thought made me blush but a kick made me jump.  
"Ow!" I snapped while I looked at the doctor.  
"Why did you kick me!" I snapped.

"Go away! This is our personal time! I do not appreciate a child joining us!" The doctor snapped.  
"Fine!" I snapped while I walked away while I heard the doctor sigh.  
"Isa! What was that fo" I looked quickly around to see the doctor kissing Mr Nanaki leaning over the table.

I stopped and for a moment I saw them both blush while their lips parted. I blushed while I walked back next to Ryouta, I looked down to him while he packed his empty lunchbox away.  
"Ryouta" I said while he looked at me.  
"Are you free next weekend?" I asked

"Huh, oh erm. I am working in the afternoon but I am free in the evening. Why?" he said while he carried on sorting his bag out.  
"I am going to give you the honour of joining me at the fair" I said.  
"Oh that's great. I am working there as ice-cream girl so I can easily meet you there" Ryouta smiled.  
"Huff, do you ever take a day off from cross-dressing?!" I snapped.  
"It was in the job description, and I don't mind" Ryouta said while he stood up.  
"Don't mind?! You have no pride at all!" I snapped while Ryouta sighed at my words.

"Look, what I do in my spare time is nothing to do with you. You know why I do this, if you feel so embarrassed then don't bother coming while I am working!" Ryouta said but in anger while he walked forward while Okosan flew over my head and followed him.

I walked behind them both in shock. Ryouta has never spoken to me like that before, he's snapping at me lately. He seems angry... Maybe Yuuya's right, maybe I need to stop snapping. But why? Why do I need to stop snapping at him?! Is it because of this strange hot feeling I have around him?

I sighed at myself while I walked next to Ryouta. I couldn't say sorry in words it takes too much pride to do so. So I looked at him while he looked at me. However he looked away and walked faster. Soon enough we were outside Maths class waiting for the teacher.

I leaned on the wall with my hands in my pockets and sighed while I looked at Ryouta once more. I felt awkward around him now after he snapped at me. I didn't know why he was so angry at me. I kept looking at him in my own world however he looked at me. I turned my head away while my cheeks burnt again, I turned around trying to hide my face but I looked at Ryouta looking away from me. He had red cheeks while he smiled at Okosan.

I knew I was blushing now, why did he have a red face for? I coughed while the hot feeling got worse inside my body. However the door next to me opened and I looked at it, there was the teacher.  
"Come on in!" He smiled, I sighed.

Another class went by and another followed. It was time to go home. I walked to the entrance with Ryouta, Okosan was already gone so it was just the two of us. We walked out of the school building and walked away from it.

"I see you tomorrow, Sakuya" Ryouta said while he walked down a street. It wasn't the way I needed to go but I followed. He looked at me while he walked forward.  
"What?" He said.

"I shall walk you home, to say thank you for today. Be honoured!" I snapped while I walked next to him.  
"Ok" Ryouta sighed while I looked at his fed up face. His blue hair blew with the wind while we walked. We didn't talk while we walked so it was awkward. However after five minutes of walking we stopped. I turned to him while I looked down to him.

"I see you tomorrow" I said.  
"Ok, try and not forget all of your stuff!" Ryouta laughed.  
"I won't" I sighed while Ryouta looked at me with shocked eyes.  
"What?!" I snapped.

"N...Nothing!" He snapped while he turned from me and walked forward.  
"No! Tell me!" I snapped while I grabbed at his arm to stop him walking.  
"Ow! Let go!" Ryouta snapped.  
"Stop snapping at me! You have no right!" I snapped.  
"No right?! Give it up Sakuya we all know your not as high and minty like we thought!" Ryouta snapped.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I may not be of royal or high class blood but I will not be spoken to like I am lower than you! I am" "self centred!" Ryouta shouted snapping into my sentence.

"I am sick and tired of you being just a dick to people! Grow up and start respecting people! All people are the same! No matter what their birth or what they do! You shouldn't judge people so harshly has you aren't any better!" Ryouta shouted.

I was confused why was he saying all of this?  
"Your confusing people" Ryouta said in a quiet voice.  
"Huh?! Who am I confusing?! Your confusing me! You keep snapping at me and blush whenever I give you eye contact! Not only that you give me this stupid hot shill which makes me blush! If anyone's confusing people it's you!" I snapped.  
"A hot shill?" Ryouta asked while I closed my mouth and looked away from him.

"It doesn't matter!" I snapped and let go off his arm and walked forward.  
"Wait!" Ryouta snapped while he grabbed at my coat so I stopped walking and looked at him.  
"What!" I snapped however Ryouta let go off me and backed away while his cheeks turned bright red.

"Nothing" he stuttered "it doesn't matter" he continued. I looked at his red face while he never looked at me. I felt a hot shill go up my spine, I remember him looking at Hiyoko like this. But he liked her, no he loved her. At that thought I sighed and I walked to him while he looked at me with wide eyes.

I sighed more at myself than him however he grabbed my coat and pulled me to him. My eyes widened while his lips pressed on mine. The hot shill in my body grew worse while I kissed back but Ryouta pushed me away from him.

"I'm sorry!" he said covering his mouth, I wanted to speak but I was in so much shock.  
"Now you know how I feel!" Ryouta cried while he ran off.  
"Ryouta!" I shouted finally able to speak.

I stood still while I put two figures on my lips and I blushed harshly. The kiss felt so nice and his lips were so soft. I didn't know what to do! I didn't know where he ran off to or where his house is. But my heart. My heart was going nuts! So this is how it feels to kiss another man. It's not as bad or as pitiful as I thought.

It was good and it felt so nice to do. But what now? What am I going to do now?!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3- The first kiss

I must of stood there for a good few minutes but I made my mind up to go back home. So I walked into the flat, closed the door and leaned on it. I sighed while I touched my wet lips with two figures, I felt myself blush. I closed my eyes while I lifted my head up.

"That kiss... The kiss... It was nicer and sweeter than I ever thought it would be" I thought while I smiled a little smile. However my thoughts were stopped by cold hands going onto my cheeks.  
"I can't believe it! Sakuya is blushing! Your actually blushing!" Yuuya laughed but I smacked his hands off my face.

"Do not touch me you mongrel!" I shouted while I pushed past him and walked up stairs, Yuuya followed me.  
"I must say, I have to meet the person... I must get adivce from them on how to make you bush like this! Oh, how it would make me so happy! To make you blush like this!" Yuuya laughed.

"Shut up! I am not one of your stupid fan girls! Do not try and mock me with your flirting!" I shouted and slammed my bedroom door in his face.  
"Hahaha! Oh you love it really Sakuya! Look how red your cheeks are! You're so cute little brother! Hahaha!" Yuuya laughed.  
"Leave me alone!" I snapped while I sat on my bed and held my head with my hands.

"Alright, alright... However I am always here if you need advice, I shall tell you want to do next if you ever get confused or stuck" Yuuya said.  
"Please do not lower me to your level! I do not need your advice! I can perfectly flirt by myself!" I shouted but then I closed my mouth and blushed while Yuuya laughter worsen.  
"HAHAHA! So you do like someone hmm?!" Yuuya laughed.

I sighed and never said anything.  
"Just remember no snapping and no acting like a spoilt brat! Ryou-I mean people don't like that behaviour" Yuuya said however I ran to my door and swung it open. I was met by Yuuya's shocked eyes.

"You were going to say Ryouta!" I said.  
"Was I? No Mon amie you heard me wrong" Yuuya smiled and walked away. I sighed and went to bed. I was tried so I slept...

In the morning

I woke up with my alarm, had my breakfast and went to school. I made sure I had everything first of course I didn't want to repeat yesterdays actions. However while I walked Yuuya ran beside me.

"Be nice, things will be awkward... Give him eye contact and speak clearly and smoothly, ok. No snapping remember" Yuuya smiled.  
"What are you talking about!" I snapped.  
"Oh and by the way. If you kiss add your tongue" Yuuya smiled but I hit him over the head.

"I will not be kissing anyone! Do not act like you know what's happening! Its none of your affair! Keep your nose out of it, ok! You, you... You bastard!" I shouted and I walked faster.  
"Oh, ok" Yuuya laughed.

Sometimes I hated him and how he talked to me. He acts like he knows everything but he doesn't! He doesn't understand what I felt last night! He doesn't understand the hot chill I had last night because of that kiss!

I made my way to the school and walked in front of my first class. It was history, I sighed at that but then a familiar sound of wings flapping made me looked left wards. It was Okosan, he flew in front of me landing on the floor placing his small bag on the floor. However I looked upwards and there was no sign of Ryouta.  
"Where's Ryouta?" I asked.

"Coo, coo (Okosan hasn't seen him!) Coo" Okosan answered.  
"Hmm" I sighed however I then saw him walking to us. At that moment I felt my heart miss a beat and I blushed heavily. Ryouta stood in front of me however he never looked at me. He looked down to Okosan and he blushed. I didn't know what to do!

I wrapped my neck while I looked at him.  
"Erm" I stuttered while I watched Ryouta's body jump at my words.  
"I wish to talk to you" I stuttered while Ryouta just nodded.  
"Now" I said while I walked forward. Ryouta followed me, I had no idea where I wanted to go! I just wanted to clear things up with him! I want to say how I feel! I sighed while we stopped walking. It was a few feet from the class and we were alone.

I turned and faced Ryouta, he had his head down while he grabbed at his bag handles over his shoulders. His face was bright red but his eyes. His eyes had a slight hint of sadness in them, I sighed.  
"Ryouta" I said firmly not showing my nerves.

"I...I" I stuttered.  
"It's ok Sakuya... I know what you're going to say" Ryouta said with just a sad voice.  
"Huh?"

"That you think I'm disgusting or pitiful for kissing you. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hold my feelings back. Last time I did that, the person I loved died before I could tell them anything... At least I got to tell you" Ryouta sighed.  
"That's...That's not" "please it's ok... I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore" Ryouta cried.

"No!" I snapped while he looked at me.  
"I do wish to talk to you! I want to tell you that... That I... I" I stuttered not being able to form words.  
"You what?" Ryouta sniffed while he looked up to me with his wide eyes.  
"I...I lo" "Sakuya! Ryouta!" an adult voice shouted and we looked to our class room.

"Come on!" the teacher shouted.  
"Coming!" Ryouta shouted and he ran to the room. I sighed and did the same, I ran in the room and sat at my desk. I sighed while I placed my things on the desk.  
"Damn it! So close!" I thought while I banged my hand on the table.

An hour later

The lesson finished and we walked to our next one. I walked next to Ryouta while Okosan flew in front of us. I looked at him however I sighed and walked on the other side of him. Ryouta looked at me confused but he looked away.  
"Ok" I thought and I slowly and carefully placed my hand in Ryouta's free hand. I held his hand softly while I looked away from him. I felt so stupid! This was so stupid! I shouldn't be so hot!

However to my shock Ryouta held my hand in return, my eyes widened while I looked at him. He had a bright red face while he avoided eye contact.  
"I...I thought you would hate me" Ryouta whispered.  
"Of course not, I like you" I said while he smiled a small smile.

"I like you to Sakuya" he smiled while he let go of my hand. I didn't want to let go but we were closing up to our class. I wasn't ready for other people to know yet anyways.  
"I still want to talk to you" I said.  
"Sure" Ryouta smiled while he stopped walking.

I looked to our next class and it was science. I huffed and walked in. I didn't like science a lot however it went fast and for that I was happy. The class ended and it was break so me and Ryouta walked outside together.

We went to a quiet place near the gym and held hands once more. We sat on a hill next to the plan green field together.  
"So erm..." Ryouta stuttered while I looked at his red face.  
"How long? How long have you liked me?" He asked.  
"Huh, I don't know. I guess after spending a lot of time with you during the invitation... I guess that is why I promised to find I cure for you" I said.  
"Yeah thanks for that" Ryouta smiled.

"Don't be stupid! I am a man of my word!" I snapped but closed my mouth while Ryouta chuckled.  
"Anyways, I am glad you know of my feelings toward you" I said while I looked away.  
"So...Erm... Now what?" Ryouta asked while I didn't have an answer.

"We're alone, no one's around... Would you like to kiss again?" Ryouta asked while I looked at him in shock while I felt my cheeks burn. I was so shocked he would say that. With my shocked look Ryouta blushed and looked away from me.

"I mean...Erm... We should go back to class" Ryouta stuttered while he let go of my hand and stood up. I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking. He had his  
back on me to hide his face.

"L...Let go" He stuttered.  
"I'd like t...To... Kiss again...Yes" I stuttered blushing harshly at my own words, Ryouta turned to me so I let go off his arm. I didn't know how to kiss him! I don't even know where to start!

I closed my mouth and blushed heaver while Ryouta looked down to the floor and I blushed in return. I sighed and held his chin and pulled his head to main. I didn't know if I was being forceful or anything. I just pressed my lips to his and kissed him. I removed my mouth from his while he looked up to be with a bright face and wide eyes.

I felt really hot while my heart beat was going so fast. I leaned to him once more and he leaned to me and we kissed again. I closed my eyes while I slipped my tongue in his mouth.

"Nnn" Ryouta moaned while he held my free hand tightly. I didn't know what to do next so I removed my mouth from his while spit came out both our mouths. I let go of Ryouta's chin while I wrapped my mouth while I looked away from him.

"That...That was the first time I kissed someone" I stuttered.  
"Me...Me too" Ryouta stuttered while I looked at his bright face. He was wrapping his mouth while his body shook. That was the first time kissing someone for us both... It felt so nice to do but I didn't know what to do next! I was clueless!

"*Sigh* Looks like a need some advice after all" I thought...


	4. Chapter 4- Advice

We walked together to our next class, we didn't hold hands we just walked closely to each other. We were both smiling huge smiles, I was happy! I was really happy in this moment. We walked to our class just to see Mr Nanaki sat on his chair leaning over his desk asleep. Ryouta went straight to his seat however I went in front of the sleeping Nanaki.

"Sir!" I said while his eyes slowly opened.  
"Hmm?" He mumbled while he slowly sat up.  
"*Yawn* I'm up, I'm up" he said in a tried voice.  
"No, sir. I'd like to talk to you after class" I said.  
"Hmm? Ok" Mr Nanaki said while he smiled and stood up. I nodded and sat down and the lesson soon ended.

I stood up and walked to Mr Nanaki's desk while Ryouta stood behind me.  
"Do you want me to wait for you, Sakuya?" Ryouta asked.  
"No, its ok" I smiled while he nodded and walked out of the room closing the door.

I then looked at Mr Nanaki while he smiled at me.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" he smiled up at me while he leaned on his chair.  
"I'd like some advice on something" I stuttered however he blushed at my words while his eyes widened.

"Erm...Erm... If you want flirting advice go to Yuuya" Mr Nanaki said while he stood up.  
"No! I will not ask him! He'll say something creepy! Like touch Ryouta or something!" I snapped.

"I am sorry I can't help you in this matter" Mr Nanaki blushed.  
"Hang on! You are with the doctor! You must know how to flirt with a man!" I snapped.  
"I do but its thanks to Yuuya" he smiled and I sighed.  
"How about when the doctor asked you to marry him? Hmm, was that Yuuya's idea to! Was the all thing Yuuya's idea!" I snapped.  
"Why yes!" Mr Nanaki smiled while he looked at his ring with a huge smile.

I placed my hand on my head and huffed.  
"I can't believe this!" I thought  
"Now, excuse me. I hate to make the doctor wait for me" Mr Nanaki smiled while he walked past me.  
"Wait" I said while I turned to him and he stopped walking.

"Just tell me how I am meant to kiss Ryouta more than once" I said with a red face.  
"More than once? Oh, well... Erm... Ask Yuuya" Mr Nanaki said and he quickly walked out of the room.  
"Mr Nanaki!" I shouted while I ran out of the room but he was gone. I sighed and walked to my next class. After it I pulled myself together and left Ryouta with Okosan and I went to the Infirmary.

I knocked on the door and entered slowly. The first thing I saw was Mr Nanaki sat on a chair in front of the doctors desk while they both smiled at each other.  
"Hmm, I see" the doctor said while he looked at me with a frowned face.  
"Oh hello, Sakuya!" Mr Nanaki smiled while he waved.  
"Sorry about before, I was in quiet a hurry" he smiled.

"Hmm sure" I said while I looked around.  
"Do you know where Yuuya is?" I asked  
"Oh my!" Yuuya voice sounded but then arms went around my neck while Yuuya stood behind me.  
"I am blessed by you wanting me, am I little brother!" Yuuya laughed.  
"Indeed...*Sigh* I want your advice" I said while I felt his hold tighten around my neck.  
"Why yes! Mr Nanaki was just talking about that! I be honoured to help you!" Yuuya said happily.

I frowned at Mr Nanaki in anger but that ended in Dr Iwamine to star daggers at me.  
"Come on then! Walk with me" Yuuya smiled while he let go off my neck and dragged me forward and out of the room.

He then linked his arm around mine while we walked.  
"Please do not hold me like this!" I snapped.  
"What have I told you about snapping?!" Yuuya snapped while he smiled afterwards so I closed my mouth while I looked away from him.  
"So what advice would you like from me?" Yuuya smiled and I felt my cheeks burn at that question.

"Ahh! Your blushed face is indeed cute Sakuya!" Yuuya laughed.  
"Do not mock me!" I shouted and pulled my arm free but then I was pushed into a wall by Yuuya while he stood close to me. My eyes widened while he placed his left leg between both of my legs.

"Is it about kissing, Mon amie? Ahh, I am an expert of kissing Mon amie... All the girls wish to have the taste of my sweet lips on there's. Please let me give you some pointers little brother" Yuuya smiled while he grabbed at my wrists and pinned them on the wall.

"Get your hands of me!" I shouted while I looked down the empty hallway we were in.  
"Now, now. Its lunch, no one will be inside... Now Mon amie" Yuuya smiled while his hand went on my chin and held it. I held my moan of embarrassment in while he stood even closer to me.  
"Stand like this with him, he's love it however do not pin him or force yourself on to him... I am only doing this to show you what to do Mon amie... Once your lips have joined slip your tongue in his mouth" Yuuya smiled.  
"Yes I did that! But then what! What am I meant to do then! I don't understand!" I snapped.

"Then you wrap it around his stupid!" Yuuya laughed and I blushed heavily at his words.  
"What! Are you mad! That sounds disgusting and embarrassing! I shall not!" I shouted while I struggled in Yuuya's hold.  
"Let go!" I screamed at him.

"Now, now. You wish to kiss him more and longer right? Do that and you won't be able to stop yourselves... I mean if you take after me then he'll won't want to part his lips from yours little brother... That may mean I won't have a virgin as a brother anymore" Yuuya laughed.

"Excuse me! My virginity has nothing to do with you or this matter! How dare you mention that! And get off me! I do not want your dirty hands on me!" I snapped.  
"Ahh of course, anything for you" Yuuya smiled while he let go off me while he put his hands in his pockets. I blushed and held my wrists.  
"Thanks" I stuttered while I blushed some more.  
"Ahh, don't worry! I am the love master after all! Hahaha!" Yuuya laughed.

"Whatever" I mumbled and I walked away from him and went to the cafeteria. I sat down next to Ryouta and got my lunch box out and opened it. I ate my sandwich but I looked at Ryouta. He looked at me but then smiled at Okosan.

"Coo, coo! (This is tasty!)" Okosan shouts while he flaps his wings and eats bird seed which is in a small lunch box.  
"Oh please! Eat with more manners!" I snapped while I heard Ryouta laugh. I looked at him while he laughed. I've always enjoyed hearing his laugh, it always put a smile on my face.

I smiled while I carried on eating. Once done we all packed our lunches away.  
"So the fair" Ryouta said while I looked at him.  
"It's on Saturday right? Where do you want to meet?" Ryouta smiled.

"How about near the ferries wheel" I said  
"Sure if there is one and how about there isn't?" Ryouta asked.  
"Next to where your working I guess, so it's not a bother for you" I smiled.  
"Well thank you Sakuya!" Ryouta smiled.


	5. Chapter 5- The fair

(Skipping to the fair)

I walked by myself while I entered the fair however the sight of Yuuya running towards me made me stop in my tracks. He stood of me while he was breathless from running.  
"*Gasp!* Oh thank god! *pant* I found you... *pant*" Yuuya gasped breathless.

"Fool! Why are you so out of breath?!" I snapped.  
"N...No snapping... Oh god I'm so unfit... Ah... Erm. Here..." Yuuya said breathless holding out two tickets in front of me.

"What are these! I have no time for you! I am here to meet Ryouta!" I snapped.  
"I...I know stupid! Just take it!" Yuuya snapped while he slowly got his breath back. I took the tickets off him and looked at them, they said:

"Tickets for dancing at 7:50"

I looked at Yuuya and slowly blinked at him in confusion and anger.  
"*pant* Right that is you done *pant* The other guys now" Yuuya said, I reached to grab him but he already ran off.  
"Yuuya!" I screamed and stamped my foot.  
"That... That mongrel! What does... Hang on" I stuttered while I looked at the tickets.

"Huh... He...He wants me to ask Ryouta to this?" I thought (- A bit slow isn't he :D)

I slowly began to walk forward again and put the tickets in my pockets, I looked around to see a small ferries wheel. I walked to it and it was crowded with other birds, I carefully slipped past them without knocking into somebirdy.

However my left arm was pulled and I was pulled out of the crowd and to a larger space beside the ferries wheel. Before snapping I looked at the person for once and I'm glad I did as it was Ryouta.

He looked up to me with a big smile while he waved at me.  
"Hi!" he smiled  
"Erm... Hi" I stuttered while I looked down to his white shirt and blue jeans. I then looked at his sleeveless arms. I sighed and took off my jacket.  
"Idiot! You must were something over your bear arms! You catch a cold!" I snapped throwing him my blue jacket. He court it and looked at me in confusion.  
"I do not wish for my date to catch a cold! Please put it on!" I said.  
"S...Sure" Ryouta stuttered while he put my jacket on with red cheeks.

"Thank you" he said but I took the two tickets out of my pocket and held one in front of him. He looked at it, blinked but then he looked at me while his cheeks went redder. I felt a hot chill go up my spine while I felt my cheeks burn.

He took one ticket off me and looked at it.  
"A...A dance? You want to dance with me?" He asked in shock.  
"Ahem! Of course, your dancing skills are awful! I need to teach you how to dance if you're going to go out with me!" I said.  
"Go out with you?" he asked and I closed my mouth in embarrassment.

"Of course... We kissed right? Do you not wish to-" but I stopped there by Ryouta hugging me. I held my arms out in shock.  
"Why is he hugging me?" I thought to myself in confusion.  
"I wish it! I do indeed wish it!" Ryouta laughed while he held me tighter. I was speechless while Ryouta looked up to me with bright cheeks.

"I wish to go out with you, yes... Indeed, Sakuya" he smiled while I felt my cheeks burn even more.  
"I am so glad I actually can go out with you!" He smiled.  
"R...Really?" I stuttered.  
"Of course, your very sweet Sakuya... A bit of a snobby bastard but deep down your really sweet. I like that about you Sakuya" he said.

"I...I" I stuttered not able to talk but Ryouta let go off me. My eyes widened and I held his shirt and pulled him to me. Our lips touched while he gasped in shock. I then put my tongue in his mouth and wrapped it around his.

I tightened my eyes while he held my shirt at the front and moaned. This... This wasn't so bad! No, it was... It was good! Ryouta's mouth tasted nice, the kisses were soft and sweet. I pulled him even closer while our kisses grew even more passionate. Ryouta however pulled his head away and drew our lips apart.

I opened my eyes and looked down to him to watch him wrapped spit away from his mouth. He was blushing heavily with wide eyes. I on the over hand became really still and I just looked at his red eyes. I felt so hot and the cold wind never cooled me down.

"I...I never kissed someone like that before" Ryouta stuttered while I sighed.  
"I am sorry" I sighed while he looked at me but his face seemed confused.  
"You're sorry?" he asked.  
"Yuuya said to do it as he thought you'd like it... I never knew if I should as we've both never really kissed before. I thought it be too pushy... If it was I am sorry" I said but his smile grew bigger while he held my shirt tighter.

"Oh Sakuya!" he laughed while I was the one who was confused now.  
"You never pushed me into anything! Yuuya... Yuuya was right. I...I... I enjoyed that" Ryouta smile with a stutter in his voice.  
"You did?!" I smiled happily.

"Of course!" He smirked.  
"Told you!" laughed Yuuya behind me. I quickly swung my head around to see him stood behind me with a large smile on his face.  
"Am I the love master! Or am I the love master!" he laughed but with that I launched at him and pushed him onto the floor.

**********************************************************************************  
(Ryouta's Pov)

I smiled a large smile while I looked at Sakuya sat on top of Yuuya strangling him with a bright red face.

"You! You Mongrel, low birth! Why are you here?! Lowing yourself so much to watch people kiss are you!" Sakuya shouted tightening his hold.  
"No, no! You misunderstand! Even though I did enjoy the view of both of yours red little faces I came here for another reason" laughed Yuuya while Sakuya's hold of his neck tightened some more.  
"And why is that!" He screamed.

Yuuya laughed while he pointed to the side and me and Sakuya looked to only to see Mr Nanaki and Dr Iwamine stood beside Sakuya and Yuuya. Sakuya let go off Yuuya while he looked up to the two teachers with a red face while I did the same.

"Please, do not attack someone here Mr Sakazaki... It is too crowded, do it in a less crowded place. Your are less likely to get court then, hohoho" Dr Iwamine said with a frowned face but with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Ahh! I finally found you love birds!" Yuuya laughed while he looked up to Sakuya.  
"Please, I do enjoy you on top of me but please... Get off me, I don't think your date likes this so much as I do" Yuuya smiled and with that Sakuya got off him with a growl.

I stood next to him while he looked down at me with a red face. I smiled at him, he was so cute with a red face. However a tug on my sleeve was made so I looked down and looked down to a white haired boy with green eyes.

"Huh?" I mumbled while I looked at Mr Nanaki stood next to him, they were holding hands. I looked next to the doctor and he was also hand in hand with a child. However this child had red eyes but looked the same as the other boy.

"Kuku and Miru" Mr Nanaki smiled while I looked at his smiling face.  
"Oh" I answered.  
"I never knew they had human forms to" I said.  
"Of course! There DNA is the same as ours but improved" Dr Iwamine said in a voice which sounded like he was telling me off.  
"Oh" I stuttered while I looked at the two boys.  
"How come they are here?" Yuuya asked and I looked at both Dr Iwamine and Mr Nanaki for answers. I wanted to know as well.

"Since they have no owner anymore we agreed to put them under our care" Iwamine mumbled.  
"Indeed... So you can just say their our children" Mr Nanaki smiled.  
"Please don't" Iwamine mumbled again.  
"Ahh! Now, now. You like them really" Mr Nanaki smiled.  
"Huh, never thought I'd see the day when you two becoming fathers together" Yuuya mumbled in confusion.

"Well, either did I... It was a nice surprise" Mr Nanaki smiled.  
I smiled back at him, he did indeed look very happy.  
"Anyways, Ryouta" Sakuya said so I looked at him.

"Let's go" he smiled while he reached out his hand. I held it with a small smile while he blushed in response.  
"Ahh! Young love!" Mr Nanaki smiled while we both looked at him while the doctor frowned at him.

"What?!" Mr Nanaki snapped at the doctor.  
"Nothing" He mumbled while we walked away from them. As we did I heard Yuuya talk to them.  
"What would you say if I told you two I will look after your little angles and organised you a dance hmm?" his voice sounded.

I looked over my shoulder to see Yuuya handing two tickets to the doctor but I looked back to Sakuya and his red face. I smiled to him while I held his hand tighter while his red cheeks grew redder.

"That was awkward" Sakuya said.  
"Mr Nanaki seems very happy" I smiled while Sakuya looked at me.  
"I do not mean that. But he did indeed. I meant Yuuya seeing us kiss. He's a pervert!" he snapped.  
"Do you expect anything else from Yuuya?" I laughed while Sakuya sighed at my words.

"No, indeed I don't! I can't believe we share the same DNA! He has no manners!" he snapped in anger.  
"Hahaha!" I laughed while he looked at me.  
"What are you laughing at?! Are you mocking me?!" he snapped.

"Oh no! It's just I've never seen you with a bright face before!" I laughed while he sighed.  
"Huh!" Sakuya snapped.  
"Anyways off to the dance" Sakuya snapped while he walked forward pulling me with him.  
"Indeed!" I smiled while I still laughed...


	6. Chapter 6- The dance

(Sakuya's Pov)

Me and Ryouta walked towards the dance floor together while we saw other couples walk to it as well. I smiled while I saw other gay couples go onto the dance floor but then I noticed that their was two lines forming on the dance floor.  
I stopped, I was confused.

"Why are they lining up like that?" I asked but then I watched women go to one side while men went to the other side.  
"I go on the woman's side" Ryouta smiled while I looked down at him.  
"Huh? Why?" I stuttered.

"Because I am more feminine than you" Ryouta smiled I was going to say something but I was pushed to the side while Mr Nanaki ran next to Ryouta and held his arm.  
"Oh thank god! I am not the only man who's going on the female side! Do you mind if I stood next to you Ryouta?" Mr Nanaki smiled while he looked at me.  
"Oh Hello Sakuya" he smiled, I huffed at him while I crossed my arms.

"Hello Mr Nanaki" I mumbled but then I looked on the left side of me and there was the doctor. He had his hand in his pockets watching the people line up.  
"Huh, we must hurry if we want a place in the line" Dr Iwamine mumbled while he looked at me but then his head moved forward.  
"Kazuaki" He said.

"Yes, yes I heard" Mr Nanaki smiled while he walked forward dragging Ryouta with him. Me and Dr Iwamine sighed at the same time and we followed them in the line and stood in front of them. I looked in front of me to Ryouta and he waved at me.

I smiled and waved back.  
"Things seem to be going well between you two" Dr Iwamine said while I looked at him while he waved his right hand.  
"Yes, things are fine" I answered while I looked forward.

"How about you? It seems you and Mr Nanaki are moving upwards, engagement then children, it seems you two are doing well together" I said while more couples joined the line.  
"The children was a unplanned extra in our lives, I did not plan it. However it is like you said we are going upwards... I am happy because of it" Dr Iwamine said speaking clearly now with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Well even I am glad for you" I said but he chuckled.  
"Sure you are" he laughed while I looked at him however music started to play and he stood tall so I copied and kept on looking at him for the next movements.  
"Look forward and bow, look at your partner in the eye" he said so I looked towards Ryouta while he looked at me with a small smile. With eye contact we bowed to each other and then we slowly walked to each other.

Once close enough to me Ryouta put his left hand in my hand and put his right hand on my shoulder. I looked at him with wide eyes. He then looked at my free hand.  
"That one goes around my waist" Ryouta said with a small smile so I wrapped my free arm around his waist, I looked next to me while Mr Nanaki and Dr Iwamine were stood the same as us but then the doctor pulled Nanaki closer to him.

In response Nanaki blushed but smiled a wider smile while he looked up at the doctor. I looked at Ryouta while I felt myself blush while I pulled him closer to me. He gasped in shock and he looked at me with wide eyes.

I blushed even more but then he started to move and I followed. We began to dance, spinning around together around the dance floor holding each other tightly. I smiled while I looked at Ryouta's red eyes while he looked into my eyes in return. We danced for a while we both smiled at each other.

He was a good dancer to be honest.  
"So Sakuya, how do my dancing skills far?" smiled Ryouta with a small laugh in his voice.  
"Good, I am shocked at your skill" I said while Ryouta just smiled up at me but then he looked at my jacket over his shoulders.  
"By the way thanks for this. I'd be cold without it" he smiled while we carried on dancing.  
"You idiot! That is why I gave it to you!" I snapped.  
"Oh I know" Ryouta smiled while I closed my mouth and sighed.

"I shouldn't be snapping" I thought but then we stopped dancing while the music stopped and everyone clapped so we clapped to. We looked at each other and smiled.  
"So is this something Japanese people do?" I asked.  
"Couples do yes" Ryouta smiled while he held my shirt at the front tightly.  
"Erm... It's very romantic" I stuttered.

"It can be yes" Ryouta said while I looked at him in confusion but then music started to play. However this time it was slow and I heard a piano play. I looked around while Ryouta pulled me off the dancing area once off I looked at him in confusion.  
"Don't you want to carry on dancing?" I asked but his cheeks turned bright red.

"Erm...Erm" He stuttered while he looked forward so I turned around to see Dr Iwamine holding Nanaki in his arms. However they were close together and Nanaki's arms were wrapped around the doctors neck tightly, their heads placed together while they both smiled looking in each other's eyes.  
"Oh... I see" I stuttered, this dance was a romantic dance. I guess it was for more serious relationships like them.

We weren't the only couple to go off the stage and watch the other couples dance. So I held Ryouta's hand gently while he held back. I smiled a small smile while we both watched the two teachers dance with each other...

A couple of minutes passed and they stopped dancing and the music stopped playing everyone clapped. I watched Iwamine and Nanaki stop clapping and kiss each other and they looked right wards. The doctor then leaned to Nanaki put his mouth near his ear and whispered something which caused Nanaki to blush harshly.

"Next dance!" shouted a voice while the couples that went off the dance floor went back on it but before me and Ryouta could go back on the teachers were in front of us. I looked at Nanaki's blushed face while he held the doctors hand tightly.

"We are going home, we are going to have a early night since we will be away from any kids for the night" Dr Iwamine said.

"O...OK" I stuttered  
"See you on Monday then boys" Nanaki smiled while he waved snapping out his seeable hot state. They then walked off hand in hand while Ryouta looked at me so I looked at him back.

"No guessing needed to figure what they be doing tonight" he laughed (- gets it)  
"What?! What is that meant to mean!" I snapped in confusion. (- doesn't get it)  
"Erm... Nothing, doesn't matter Sakuya" Ryouta smiled while he was going to walk forward but I stopped him so he looked at me.

"Come, we go for a walk" I said while I held his hand, walked forward and pulled Ryouta with me. We walked for a while around the fair to see different stalls and games. We stopped to play a few but we carried walking afterwards.

I looked around interested in the view of the different things of the fairground. However I then noticed a photo booth, I quickly pulled Ryouta to it and inside it.

I sat on the chair and pulled Ryouta on my lap.  
"Sakuya!" he gasped while I watched his cheeks turn bright red so I wrapped my arms around his small waist.  
"Let's take a picture together" I smiled while Ryouta looked over to me.  
"O...Ok" he stuttered with a small smile.

He pressed the buttons to make the machine work and it took a picture of us. Once it was taken I looked at Ryouta's red face. Was he embarrass because he was sat on my lap?

I smiled while he wriggled in my arms.  
"Sakuya, the picture has been taken you can let go" he said but I smiled at his red face.  
"Hmm, I could, couldn't I?" I said while Ryouta looked at me over his shoulder,  
"Huh?"  
"We're alone... There no chance of someone watching us" I said while I blushed harshly at my own words while Ryouta blushed to.

"So...So you want to kiss again?" he asked in a stutter and with that I felt my body burn up.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment, I don't understand why I am holding him so tightly but something inside of me telling to do it! I opened my eyes slowly but they closed again as Ryouta's lips touched mine. I moaned while I slipped my tongue in his mouth while I pulled him closer to me. His back was pressing onto my chest while we kissed.

I half opened my eyes to see Ryouta blush harshly while he kissed me. I removed my mouth while he looked forward and away from me. I felt his body shake in my arms while it burnt up. I felt myself to burn, I was so hot.

"Ryouta" I said while he looked at me with his bright face.  
"Y...Yeah" he said stuttering.  
"I...I love you" I said while I looked away from him and let go off him.  
"I love you too, Sakuya" Ryouta said while he got off my lap but then he went back on it. I looked at him now facing me and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist while he placed his head on mine with a red face.

"What should we do now?" Ryouta asked while he slowly wrapped his arms around my neck.  
"I...I don't know" I stuttered.

I felt too hot to go out of the photo booth so I looked up to Ryouta while he looked down to me. I leaned my head to his while he did the same. Our lips touched on again while Ryouta wrapped his legs around me and we snogged...


End file.
